


Ambivalent

by KaisooOLAO, peachysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisooOLAO/pseuds/KaisooOLAO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysoo/pseuds/peachysoo
Summary: prompt #41: Kyungsoo already used to be greeted with a lick on his neck by  the notorious Kim Jongin.Who knows the bad boy and the nerd can be bestfriends.





	Ambivalent

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #41: Kyungsoo already used to be greeted with a lick on his neck by the notorious Kim Jongin.  
> Who knows the bad boy and the nerd can be bestfriends.

English was the subject Kyungsoo had always dreaded. He kept wishing that 'he' would just leave him alone for one day and Kyungsoo could've focused on his studies.

Unfortunately, things didn't go well with Kyungsoo. He had so little luck in his entire life. Poor Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bit the edge of his pencil, hearing the loud noises the most recent person who entered the classroom made. It's him.

"Hey."

That's new. Kim Jongin, the baddest boy everyone knew in school, the boy who had always greeted Kyungsoo with a lick greeted Kyungsoo normally?

Jongin came up to him, sliding next to his seat. Kyungsoo wanted to greet him back but Jongin licked his neck.

Well, that's not new. It was dumb enough of Kyungsoo to think he changed.

Kyungsoo shivered, hating the reaction of his body towards that lick. "Fuck you, Jongin." The bad boy smirked and pecked on Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo gasped.

"What the hell did you do?!" He whispered furiously. "Marking you." Jongin leaned his head back, the devilish smirk playing on his lips.

"Well no shit. The spot you kissed is going to be very eye-catching." Kyungsoo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He hates it so much when Jongin does something without his permission.

Or maybe he liked it. He just didn't want to admit it. Kyungsoo doesn't understand. Why does he secretly like it? His mind was screaming 'mark me some more, please' and he almost said it out loud.

"I'm going to the toilet. Don't follow me." Kyungsoo stood up and glared at Jongin. He walked away from Jongin and exited the class.

The halls were empty. The only sounds heard was the tapping of Kyungsoo's shoes and the loud noises of lockers being closed. Those students are late. Kyungsoo took a left turn and entered the nearest boy's bathroom and turned the tap of the sink on.

Kyungsoo splashed his face with the warm tap water. Jongin is unbelievably annoying! Why is it always him who gets the attention? Kyungsoo never understood why. No student was bullied there, and even if there were some, they weren't bullied as long as Kyungsoo and as widely known as Kyungsoo.

It's like Kyungsoo was so popular.

As Kyungsoo washed his face, a pair of unknown hands grabbed Kyungsoo's small waist, and Kyungsoo yelped in surprise.

"Wh- Jongin! I thought I told you to not follow me?!" Kyungsoo shouted, wiggling free from Jongin's grasp. Jongin pulled the other closer to his chest and his hands went inside Kyungsoo's shirt.

"It sounded more like an invitation than a command." The taller boy answered, and snaked his hands up to Kyungsoo's chest. Kyungsoo started to gasp because of how cold his hands were.

"N-no, Jongin- stop." The smaller boy's voice was breathy. Kyungsoo was visibly squirming, his hands trying to prevent Jongin's from touching him further. But it was fruitless.

Jongin started to grope his chest and his fingers brushed Kyungsoo's sensitive spot. A moan escaped Kyungsoo's lips. Jongin paused after hearing Kyungsoo moan.

He was surprised that Kyungsoo had a very cute moan, despite the deep voice he has. Jongin smirked and continued at what he was doing. He began adding more marks at Kyungsoo's neck, making Kyungsoo moan louder and continuously.

Jongin didn't want people, especially the hall monitor, to find out that they're doing something in the bathroom, so he asked Kyungsoo to turn his head. The other, his face sweaty, followed what he said and turned. Jongin smiled and molded his lips with Kyungsoo's.

They kissed passionately, Jongin rubbing the sensitive spot of Kyungsoo faster than before, making him open his mouth. An entrance.

Jongin slipped his tongue in, and Kyungsoo never felt so good his entire life. His legs were starting to become jelly, and his arms were limp.

Kyungsoo's hard. And he doesn't know if he wants Jongin to stop what he's doing because he's so good at it.

"Weren't you begging me to stop?" Jongin asked, looking at Kyungsoo using the mirror in front of them. Kyungsoo's face was flushed and his lips were red and thick. "I... I hate you, Kim Jongin."

His hands finally outside of the shirt, Jongin placed his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulder turned him around so he could face Jongin. The taller left a peck on his lips.

Kyungsoo froze.

"And I love you, Do Kyungsoo." Before Kyungsoo got the chance to speak again, Jongin crashed their lips together. Kyungsoo tried to pull away, but Jongin was persistent, so he gave up and kissed back.

×

"Why are you wearing a scarf and a mask?" Baekhyun asked, tilting his head. Beads of sweat was visibly seen on Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo nervously smiled at his friend, though Baekhyun couldn't see his lips but he knew, fiddling with the ends of the scarf.

"It's cold. Really cold." He said, his voice muffled because of the mask.

Baekhyun suspected something might happen between him and his 'enemy', Kim Jongin. But he didn't want to jump into conclusions, so he kept quiet. That was, until Jongin plopped himself next to the 'freezing' boy and hung his arm on Kyungsoo's shoulders.

Kyungsoo's ears turned red.

Baekhyun turned to face Jongin and asked, "Is it what I think it is?" Jongin was silent, thinking whether he should answer honestly or just lie.

He picked the first one.

Jongin flashed Baekhyun his devilish smirk, and Baekhyun's eyes went wider than ever. "No. Way." Kyungsoo blushed even deeper, and the warmth has spread throughout his body. Now his face is really red, does he still think it's cold?

"No way!" Baekhyun screeched like a little girl, attracting a lot of attention from the people near them. Chanyeol came in with Yixing and Sehun.

Oh great. More people, more attention. Kyungsoo hated when he becomes the center of attention because of Jongin. It's not like he doesn't want to be popular, no. He doesn't like it when he's well-known because of someone, not with his own efforts.

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol asked, his hand snaking towards Baekhyun's waist. The other paid no attention to him, it's like that thing happens almost daily.

Kyungsoo's eye twitched. Baekhyun and Chanyeol? Are they a thing? What?

Baekhyun stood on his tippy toes and whispered something to Chanyeol's ear, and the taller widened his eyes in surprise.

Chanyeol turned to Jongin and grinned slyly. "I wasn't expecting you to get laid first." Kyungsoo brought both his hands towards his face and groaned. Of course Baekhyun got the wrong idea.

Yixing gasped meanwhile Sehun gave Jongin a thumbs up with a blank face. "Jongin, you wolf! How could you?" The former ran to Kyungsoo's side and pulled him away from Jongin. "I bet it was without his consent! Poor Kyungie..."

Yixing hugged Kyungsoo and started to stroke the smaller's head, leaving pecks on his ears as he did so. Kyungsoo felt like he was being babied by his mother when he was 5.

Everyone began gathering around them, and Kyungsoo frowned. "This is going to be a very long year. I hate it." A small chuckle escaped Jongin's lips. Kyungsoo turned to him and glared right into his eyes.

This is all because of you. His eyes 'spoke'.

Jongin shrugged with a smirk. Can't help it.

"I hate you."

"And I love you."

×

"Yah. Kyungsoo. Hey. Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo walked down the corridor, ignoring the obnoxious boy. But ignoring him seems like a wrong idea, because he won't stop calling Kyungsoo's name unless he answers back.

"Do Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Hey. Kim Kyung-"

"Stop right there. What do you want?" Kyungsoo sighed in annoyance, turning back to look at Jongin.

Yes. Kim Jongin. The annoying bad boy. This guy loves to skip classes, but whenever he has a subject with Kyungsoo, he's the first one to enter that class.

"I want to know where you live. Can I walk you-"

"No. Never." And just like that, Kyungsoo took a right turn and entered his class, not forgetting to slide the door shut.

Jongin huffed. "I will walk you home. Just wait."

×

Kyungsoo was so wrong to ignore him. Jongin has been following him at school if he gets the chance. The school noticed, and not long after, rumors are spread.

Thanks, Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo was really trying his best to ignore the taller boy, but it's so hard to do that when girls hanging around the halls kept squealing just from seeing Jongin from afar.

It's been going on for two weeks until Kyungsoo snapped.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Kyungsoo spoke, his voice going deeper after each word. Jongin was startled, but then quickly shook it off by clearing his throat.

"Like I said before, I want to walk you home."

Kyungsoo sighed.

"Okay."

"I thought you don't ever want me to wal-"

"If I reject you, you'll follow me around even more. And I hate rumors."

Jongin smirked. "I'll wait for you after school then.” And just like that, Jongin walked away from Kyungsoo, his hands inside his pockets.

What Kyungsoo doesn't know is that Jongin started smiling genuinely as he walked away.

He was anticipating to walk Kyungsoo home.

×

"Kyungsoo! Wanna go grab something to eat?" Baekhyun walked to Kyungsoo, his tone as cheery as ever.

"Sorry, Baekhyun. I-" Kyungsoo wasn't able to finish when Baekhyun grabbed his hand and ran outside the class.

"Baekhyun! Where the hell are you taking me?" Kyungsoo's voice was etched with panic. He got ahold of the stair's handle, stopping both of them.

I promised Jongin already! I can't go with him!

"The Kims are in town! They're holding a fanmeet at the mall! I'm taking you there with me!" Baekhyun exclaimed in happiness, and Kyungsoo's mind went blank.

The... Kims? I can't miss this. But what about Jongin? Kyungsoo doesn't know what to do. Should he go to the fanmeet or meet Jongin?

"Come on, Kyung. This is your first and last chance! I doubt we'd meet them again for free." Baekhyun begged for Kyungsoo to go with him. "Pleaseee, my mom would kill me if I went there alone! You know she hates the things I like."

"Then why are you taking me with you?"

"My mom loves you a lot. She won't be mad if I told her I went with you! Pwetty pwease~" Baekhyun pouted, showing his cute aegyo. Kyungsoo groaned.

"Okay fine."

Baekhyun jumped in joy. "Yes! Thank you, Kyungsoo! You're a savior!"

Is this okay? Kyungsoo thought as Baekhyun dragged him away from school. But this is Jongin we're talking about. He might forget about the promise.

Might.

It was pouring after they were finished with the fanmeet. Kyungsoo stared at the raining sky from the window in his room. He slowly grew tired listening to the sound of rain.

Kyungsoo was sleeping soundly. Meanwhile Jongin was still at school, standing near the gates drenched in the rain, waiting for Kyungsoo to call him.

Jongin really wanted to walk Kyungsoo home.

×

Ahh, finally! A day without Jongin! Kyungsoo thanked the gods for helping him. He can focus more on his classes for today since Jongin is absent.

But why though? Why is he absent? Is it because it was raining yesterday?

Did he wait for me?

Kyungsoo scratched his head. No, he's probably sick because he fell or something. It's not your fault, Kyungsoo.

"Alright, everyone. Back to your seats." The teacher's voice boomed from the doorway, and all the other students scrambled back to their seats.

"I'll be taking attendance, as usual. By the way, Jongin is absent because he's sick." The teacher spoke, and the class started to whisper to one another.

"Jongin? Sick? That's unusual."

"I know right? What happened to him? Was he in another fight?"

"I heard that Jongin was sick because he was waiting near the gates!"

That one specific sentence made Kyungsoo freeze in his seat. "Who was he waiting for?"

"I don't know, but some people said he was waiting for his crush!"

Ba-dump.

Crush? You’re kidding.

Kyungsoo doesn't understand why his heart started to beat even quicker. Does he like Jongin? But all that boy does is treat him like trash!

Well, not really trash- who in the world would lick and almost have sex with their trash- Toy! Right. That's the word Kyungsoo was looking for. Toy.

Yet Kyungsoo isn't even mad. Sure, he's had his moments where he was really pissed at Jongin, but he never hated the boy. He even thought of him as a friend.

Now Kyungsoo felt bad. He ditched Jongin and the boy got sick because of him.

"Kyungsoo?" A shushed voice called him. Kyungsoo turned around slightly and behind him was his friend Baekhyun, and the latter whispered, "You okay?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Kyungsoo replied, staring at his friend's eyes. They were twitching.

Is Baekhyun nervous?

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun lowered his head and fiddled with his pen.

"What? Why?" Kyungsoo placed his hands on Baekhyun's cheeks and lifted his head back up.

"You're the one who Jongin was waiting for, right?" Bullseye. How did Baekhyun know?

"I know because you were thinking when you wanted to go with me to the fanmeet. If Jongin hadn't promised, you'd immediately accept me." Detective Baekhyun strikes again. Kyungsoo is really impressed at how good his friend is with feelings and thoughts.

Kyungsoo was silent before he responded with a whisper. "You're right. You don't have to apologize though. It's my fault for breaking the promise."

"Byun Baekhyun. I've called your name three times already. Do you want to have detention?" The teacher called with a lazy voice, and Kyungsoo quickly turned his head around.

"I'm sorry, miss. I won't do it again." Baekhyun stood up and bowed. "You'd better be sorry. Now, let's continue from where we left off."

"Sorry." Kyungsoo whispered to himself. Kyungsoo doesn't know that Baekhyun heard it, and his friend grinned to himself. His friend is slowly changing. Kyungsoo never apologized. Not to him, that is.

So this is the impact of a bad boy, huh?

-

Kyungsoo never knew how big Jongin's house was. His house is like a castle, he thought as he pressed the doorbell. He was greeted with a foreign voice.

"This is the Kim Residence. How may we assist you?" The voice asked. This must be the manager. "Hello, miss. Um, may I see Jongin? Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo tried to ask politely, but he ended up sounding nervous.

"Why do you wish to see him?"

"Because I need to see him."

Ha, you thought. There is absolutely no way Kyungsoo will say that. He's actually timid and he thought that those words are too cheesy.

"Well, I want to see how he's doing. I heard that he was sick. I am," Kyungsoo paused. Who is he to Jongin? His toy? It'll be very weird if he said that. His friend? They don't even have normal conversations. His... lover? No. They never go on dates. No way.

"Jongin's friend." A certain voice was heard from the telecom. Kyungsoo held his breath and he felt his cheeks heating up. He sounded really sick. Now Kyungsoo felt even more bad because he heard Jongin's groggy voice.

"J-Jongin! Look, I'm-"

"Let's talk in my room. I'll ask one of my guards to guide you." Jongin spoke and the telecom turned off. Kyungsoo was left speechless as the gates in front of him opened automatically. A woman with a black suit was seen walking towards Kyungsoo.

"Are you Mr. Kyungsoo?" The woman asked, and Kyungsoo nodded hesitatingly. "Yes, but just call me-"

"Nonsense. If I call you without addressing you, I will get fired immediately." The woman cut him off, and signaled Kyungsoo to follow her.

Kyungsoo trailed behind the guard like a little lost puppy. He would look around once in a while and get amazed because of how well-facilitated Jongin's house is. Paintings on the wall, big flower vases at the halls, chandeliers, wide rooms, extravagant backyard, and even more.

"Oh, what do we have here~?" Kyungsoo stopped looking around and faced front. The guard in front of him stopped walking and bowed to the woman in the prettiest dress that Kyungsoo had ever seen.

She seems familiar...

"May I know who is this handsome young man?" The woman asked with a smile, gesturing to Kyungsoo. Upon hearing that, Kyungsoo's cheeks turned beet red.

"He is Mr. Do Kyungsoo, and he is Master Jongin's friend." The guard explained and Kyungsoo finally knew why the woman was familiar.

"Mrs. Kim!" He takes a 90 degree bow and smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry, it took me a while to recognize who you were."

Mrs. Kim laughed. "All is good, sweetheart! Nini is waiting for you upstairs." Kyungsoo frowned a bit. "N-Nini?"

"Oops! I'm sorry, non-family members weren't supposed to know that. Oh well, you'll be a family member soon enough, no?" Mrs. Kim joked, making Kyungsoo very red like a tomato. She winked at the younger boy and told the guard to send him to Jongin's room immediately.

The guard responded by thanking Mrs. Kim and excused herself. Kyungsoo, still with the reddest face, bowed and excused himself as well.

Mrs. Kim couldn't help but giggle as Kyungsoo left the living room with his legs staggering.

"He is definitely Nini's type. Oh, how lucky I am if they get married!"

-

"We've reached Master Jongin's room. Please go ahead and knock the door, Mr. Kyungsoo." The guard bowed and turned her heels around. She was about to walk away when Kyungsoo grabbed her arm, making her stop in her tracks.

"Thank you. Um, I never got your name." Kyungsoo shyly asked, scratching his nape. The guard looked at him poker-faced before giving a small smile.

"Just call me Ai. I doubt that we'll meet again though." And just like that, Ai turned her back and left Kyungsoo. He could still hear her heels clacking even though she was quite far already.

Okay, Kyungsoo. Here we go. Don't stutter when you s-

"Took you long enough." Jongin spoke as he opened the door. Kyungsoo jumped from his position and literally spoke the words 'asdfjkl'. Jongin's lips twitched a little.

"Jongin! You-" Kyungsoo stopped to calm his breathing and heart. His heart has been beating like crazy ever since he entered Jongin's house. "You scared me."

Kyungsoo was now back to his calm self, or at least that's what Jongin was thinking. Jongin doesn't know that the owlish boy is quite good at hiding his emotions, and he certainly doesn't know that Kyungsoo has a crush on him.

Does he not know? Or does Kyungsoo actually have a crush on him?

Kyungsoo's heart is still beating like crazy. He doubts that it'll stop until something really surprising happens.

"Come in." Jongin opened the door wider and walked to his bed. Kyungsoo followed suit and gaped at how big Jongin's bedroom is. "Your room is really big." He said in awe.

Jongin shook his head. "You haven't seen my parents' bedroom, then." Kyungsoo widened his eyes at the statement. Jongin's room is really big already, how big would his parents' room be?!

"Alright, enough talk. Why are you here?" Jongin's tone turned as cold as ice, making Kyungsoo tremble a little. He bit the insides of his cheeks, you can do this Kyungsoo, just apologize and off you go!

Kyungsoo can't do it. He opened his mouth, but no words were spilled. Not even a sound. Kyungsoo's lips quivered, and he felt his eyes sting.

Why is it so hard to apologize?

He bit his bottom lip to restrain himself from crying. It would be really embarrassing if Kyungsoo cried because that's not a manly thing to do.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin called, worried. The said name looked at him dead in the eyes. "Jongin..."

"I hate you. So much. Because of you, I got detention. Because of you, I got bullied. Because of you, I became more stressed. All of the things I've did in the past to change myself so people would finally look up to me went to waste. Everyone called me names. Bullied me because I was weak and stupid. And this all happened because of you."

He finally did it. He told Jongin how he really felt about him as his eyes cried out salty tears. Jongin felt guilty; he never knew what actually happened to Kyungsoo. He thought if he bullied Kyungsoo, no one would bother him anymore.

But he wasn't done.

"Yet why... Even though you've done lots of horrible things to me... I-" Kyungsoo swallowed, does he want to say this? You know what? Screw it, it's now or never.

"I still end up falling for you?"

Jongin stood in shock, he couldn't believe what Kyungsoo just said. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Jongin suddenly burst out laughing.

It was genuine.

Jongin's laugh.

God, Kyungsoo loved it so much. He's probably giving Jongin heart eyes as the boy laughed his heart out.

"You're really funny. Hey, Kyungsoo." Jongin walked towards Kyungsoo and stopped when they were 3 inches apart.

Kyungsoo felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He felt like puking butterflies, and his ears were about to explode. He could inhale Jongin's scent, and the scent can drive him insane.

"After this, you'll be the one to decide if we're still friends or not."

"What do you-"

Jongin leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo's lips. Tenderly. Lovingly. Jongin rested one hand on Kyungsoo's red cheek and the smaller boy finally kissed back.

They pulled away from the kiss and Kyungsoo was breathless. His lips were rosy and Jongin suddenly felt like kissing him again.

"Jongin. I- I've decided."

"Yeah?"

"Let's... not be friends anymore."

Jongin's heart stopped beating. Please don't. He lowered his head.

"I can't stand us being friends. It hurts so much," Kyungsoo placed both his hands on Jongin's cheeks, surprising him, "knowing that you're not mine."

Jongin stared at the boy in front of him and frowned. "You scared me!" Kyungsoo laughed, lowering his hand down but only to be stopped by the other.

"I want to kiss you again. So bad." Jongin spoke, his hands grasping Kyungsoo's and Kyungsoo grinned widely.

"I'm all yours."


End file.
